


feel like a domino, fall to my knees

by dexdefyingstunts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Coming Untouched, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Jason Todd is Robin, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Pollen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: When fighting Ivy with Bruce and Dick, Jason gets hit with a face full of sex pollen. Jason is just the right age to be having his first rut, and the pollen kicks it into overdrive. He and Dick aren't able to make it back to the manor, so they hole up in one of Dick's safehouses while Jason rides it out.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 26
Kudos: 276
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	feel like a domino, fall to my knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> whose delicious prompt was so up my alley it might as well have been in my driveway. I hope you like it!
> 
> I also want to say a huge thank you to the mods for running a fantastic Kinkmas!
> 
> Note: this is set towards the end of Jason's time as Robin, so Jason is fifteen in this. If that's not your jam, please feel free to skip this one.
> 
> Title is from "High Enough" by k.flay

Dick's pretty sure the night could have gone worse. He's not sure _how_ , exactly, but like, it probably could have.

Ivy broke out of Arkham, and he'd come in to help. Everything had been going fine, really, until Ivy had managed to split the three of them up with her vines and started growing an all-too-familiar flower. Dick had managed to twist out of the vines, and Bruce whipped out some terrifying weed killer concoction. But Jason had gotten a face full of pollen, and Ivy took the moment to slip away. Both Dick and Jason had told Bruce to go on ahead, of course. So now Batman's chasing Ivy on his own. Dick and Jason are making towards Dick's Gotham safehouse, rather than risk trying to get Jason all the way back to the manor in this state.

It would be fine, if Jason didn’t happen to be fifteen. If he wasn’t just the right age to be having his first rut. Which seems to have been chemically kickstarted by whatever’s in Ivy’s pollen. And quickly sending him toward a complete meltdown.

Probably could still be worse. Somehow.

By the time they get back to Dick’s safehouse, Jason’s rut has kicked in enough that Dick can smell it even through the scent blockers in the Robin suit.

“Hit the showers,” Dick says, slipping in through the window behind Jason. “It’ll help if you can get the pollen off of your skin.”

“I fuckin know that,” Jason snaps, angrily stomping off towards the showers. Really, Dick should know better, given that not only is Jason, well, _Jason_ , he’s got to be absolutely blasted with hormones right now. Dick remembers his first heat as being really disorienting and stressful- and he got to have it at the manor, safe in his room, no supervillains or weird sex pollens or shitty strange safehouses involved.

While Jason’s in the shower, Dick sends word to Alfred that they won’t be coming home tonight, then checks the bedroom and kitchen to make sure the safehouse has what they need for Jason to ride out his rut. It’s not exactly a five star hotel, but he has water bottles and granola bars, some clean sweatpants in sizes that’ll fit both of them, and there’s sheets on the bed that don’t smell of anything besides laundry detergent. It’ll do in a pinch, Dick thinks.

Dick’s grabbing a pillow and blanket for himself so he can crash out on the couch when he feels it. There’s something wet dripping down the front of his chest. Something warm. Dick stops in his tracks. No, it couldn’t be. Could it?

Dick sets the bedding down and slips one hand into the front of his suit, feeling at his chest. And yep, that’s definitely bigger than it usually is, isn’t it. Not by much, yet, but just starting to grow, just a little bit more tender. As Dick pushes at his chest, there’s another warm dribble of liquid, and as he pulls his fingers out, there’s an unmistakable scent of sweet, rich omega milk.

Dick stares at the milk on his fingers in disbelief. That was… fast. That really shouldn’t be happening, should it? Sure, it’s a natural response to rut scent, but this is _Jason_ , not some alpha he’s dating. Jason, who’s like a little brother to him. Jason, who’s _fifteen_. Not to mention, that with all the blockers they’re both wearing, that’s a crazy strong reaction. It must be something about the pollen, it’s got to be amplifying Jason’s rut-scent and amping up Dick’s own reaction.

Dick moves to fix the pillows up and there’s a little protest in his chest as he bends over. God, he really is milking. His body’s just reacting to alpha pheromones, Dick reminds himself. It doesn’t mean anything. His tits don’t know any better, just know that a pack member’s going into rut and that the milk will help. It’ll calm an alpha down and help them relax. Ease the desperation a little. And Dick would have to be cruel not to want to help Jason out. He cares about the kid, after all, and Jason’s clearly all fucked up.

Dick walks over to the bathroom. The shower’s still running, and there’s steam pouring out from under the doorframe. Dick knocks. “Jay? You good in there?”

“Just fuckin peachy.” It’s shouted over the noise of the water, but there’s no mistaking the dripping sarcasm.

“Jay, c’mon,” Dick says. The water shuts off, and there’s a disgruntled noise from behind the door.

“Fuckin what, Dick?”

Dick pauses. Right. There’s no, like, not-awkward way to say this, is there. “You want some milk, little wing?”

There’s a dull thud from behind the bathroom door.

“It’ll make you feel better,” Dick goes on. “Helps even out the hormones. If, um. If you’d be okay with that.”

There’s another pause.

“Yeah, okay,” Jason says finally.

“Okay,” Dick echoes. “I, uh, brought you some sweats, they’re here by the door. I’ll be in the bedroom, gonna change out of my suit and-”

“Don’t.”

Dick blinks, surprised. “What?”

“Uh.” Jason sounds slightly sheepish, now. “I mean, don’t bother. If it’ll just get messed up anyway.”

Dick shrugs, seeing Jason’s point, then remembers Jason can’t see him. “Yeah, okay. I’ll just be on the couch, then.”

Dick leaves Jason the sweats by the bathroom door and goes back over to the couch. He fusses with the blankets and pillows for a minute, just stalling, really. He hears the bathroom door open behind him. Dick can feel the steam escaping into the air in the living room. But more than that, he can smell Jason’s scent escaping too, flooding his senses. It’s so much stronger, now that Jason’s out of his uniform with its scent dampeners, now that there’s no door between them or running water trying to rinse it away. It still definitely smells like Jason. But there’s a dark, musky note to it that wasn’t there yesterday, something peppery and ripe and dripping of testosterone that makes Dick’s mouth drop open involuntarily, his tongue pushing out so he can taste it in the air.

“Dick?”

Dick takes a breath. _Get a hold of yourself_ , he thinks, sternly. _Jason needs you to take care of him, so get a grip_.

Dick turns around, and Jason’s standing there in sweatpants, no shirt, hair wet and drops of water clinging to his shoulders. There’s a flush creeping up Jason’s neck and down his chest, fever from the rut. There’s also an unmistakable bulge in his pants, and Dick’s eyes fall on it before he hurriedly pulls them away, focusing instead on Jason’s face. There’s a dark, feverish glint in Jason’s eyes. He doesn’t look uncomfortable, though, so Dick figures he can probably go ahead with the whole milk thing.

Dick settles himself down into the couch. He reaches for the V of his neckline and tugs it slightly to one side, easily exposing one side of his chest. Then he reaches for his breast and gently lifts it, pulling it out of his suit completely. He does the same on the other side, easing his tits out. They’re really starting to swell up with milk now, getting firmer and heavier by the moment as he breathes in Jason’s rut-scent. That rut-scent, an intoxicating mix of musk and arousal, gets even stronger as Dick opens up his suit and bares his chest. Dick’s all too aware of the feeling of Jason’s eyes on him, watching him intently.

Once he’s settled and ready, Dick looks back up at Jason and pats his lap. “Well? What’re you waiting for, a written invitation?”

“Jesus Christ.” Jason’s voice is rough and hoarse. It’s getting deeper now than it was before his rut hit, getting closer to the true alpha growl that Dick knows Jason will get soon. As soon as Dick gives the invitation, Jason’s moving, and he climbs up onto the couch with no hesitation, ranging over Dick. This close, Dick can feel the heat coming off him in waves. His alpha musk is so powerful that Dick can’t suppress a little shudder as heat runs through him, and his cunt gives a traitorous little clench. _This is Jason_ , Dick reminds himself. _It’s nothing like that_.

Jason reaches forward, cautious, and Dick catches his hand and brings it to one breast, wrapping Jason’s strong, rough fingers around it.

“Go ahead, little wing,” Dick all but whispers.

Jason gives an experimental little squeeze, and a little thread of milk dribbles out of Dick’s tit. Jason leans forward to lap it up with his tongue, laving over Dick’s breast, and then his mouth trails upward, breath ghosting over Dick’s sensitive skin and making him shiver.

When Jason’s lips wrap around his teat, it’s all Dick can do not to whine.

Jason latches on hard, demanding and rough, and oh god, it feels good. Jason licks and sucks at his nipple, his teeth digging in around it, and Dick has to fight the urge to tip his head back and bare his throat. Dick’s milk rushes out of him, and in tandem, a sweet wave of slick rushes through Dick’s cunt. It makes Dick blush in embarrassment, but not enough to push Jason off him, not when his mouth feels so good, nursing away at Dick’s tit. Dick takes a breath, grabbing onto the arm of the couch to steady himself.

Jason grabs onto the high collar of Dick’s suit with one hand, holding on tightly as he moves to get a better angle, his other hand still clutching and squeezing at Dick’s breast. He shifts in Dick’s lap, and _oh._ Dick can feel Jason’s cock, feel how hard he is, pressing into Dick’s leg. Jason's still sucking away greedily, and his hips drag forward, rocking his cock against Dick's thigh.

Dick can’t help the little gasp of surprise he gives, feeling another shudder of heat go straight to his cunt.

Jason pulls away immediately, letting go of Dick like he’s been burned and scrambling backward on the couch. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh, hey, it’s okay,” Dick says, reaching forward for him. “You’re rutting, Jay, I get it.” He strokes Jason’s arm, soothing. “It’s okay, little wing, I don’t mind.”

Jason’s breathing heavy, and the smell of his rut is so thick, now, covering the both of them like a fog. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Dick says, tugging Jason back towards him. “Keep going. The milk will help, I promise.”

Jason settles back in on Dick’s lap and latches onto Dick’s teat again, with renewed force. Dick can feel Jason’s cock again, barely trapped by the thin fabric of the sweatpants Jason’s wearing, lying hot and heavy in Dick’s lap. _It feels big_. Dick bites his lip. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. Even if he can clearly feel the press of it, even through the thick material of his uniform, the delicious weight again his thigh.

Jason nurses eagerly, and Dick brings his arms around him, clutching onto Jason’s back. It’s just a little overwhelming, the feeling of Jason’s tongue against the sensitive skin of his nipple, the occasional sharp bites of his teeth, the delicious, rhythmic, hard sucking from his lips, the way he milks Dick’s tit so impossibly perfectly, then drinks down every drop, his throat working as he swallows down big gulps of Dick’s hot, sweet milk.

Dick’s not sure how long they stay like that, completely lost to Jason’s fingers, squeezing firmly against Dick’s breast, the suckling motions of Jason’s mouth. Eventually, though, he feels that he’s running out of milk on that side.

Dick nudges Jason’s shoulder. “Jay.”

Jason slides off with a loud _pop_ , looking up at Dick with a fierce heat in his eyes. “Yeah?”

Dick swallows. “Um. You just gotta switch sides. That one’s. Um.”

Jason flushes even darker. “Right.” He shifts over, leaning to the other side of Dick’s body.

“You still want more?” Dick asks.

“Yeah, fuck, I just.” Jason tenses, and there’s another rush of heat and a spike of rut pheromones pouring off of him, mixed with a sour thread of frustration. Jason grits his teeth and clenches his fists. Honestly, Dick’s impressed with his self-control at this point.

Dick takes a deep breath. “It’ll feel better if you get off.”

Jason’s eyes snap to him.

“I bet it hurts, yeah?” Dick doesn’t wait for a response. “Heat does too. It’ll help to take the edge off.”

Which might be casual, friendly advice, if Jason wasn’t currently straddling one of Dick’s thighs. If Dick couldn’t feel Jason’s cock pressing into his hip. If Dick didn’t have his tits out, swollen with bond-milk from the overwhelming influence of Jason’s rut. If Dick’s cock wasn’t rock hard, straining against the confines of his suit, if his cunt wasn’t wet and aching for something to fill it up.

Dick can feel Jason’s cock twitch against his legs, and Jason’s eyes are dark, staring at Dick intently. “You sure, Dickie?”

“Course,” Dick says, with a casual tone that he doesn’t really feel. “Go ahead, Jay.”

Jason starts rocking in Dick’s lap again, his hips moving as he grinds his cock into Dick’s leg. This time he doesn’t stop, and Dick lets the tiniest little whimper out, clutching tightly to Jason’s bare back. He holds on tightly, encouraging him to keep going, keeping him pressed close in Dick’s body.

Jason start to get bolder, starts really fucking his cock up and down Dick’s thigh. It’s tantalizing, feeling the way Jason’s thick, heavy cock moves. Dick desperately wants just a little bit of friction on his own cock, but he stays still, letting Jason rut against him, take what he needs.

Jason’s movements get frantic quickly, and he’s letting out these little growls, shaking and moving hard against Dick. It barely takes any time at all once he starts chasing it, which isn’t surprising considering how hard the rut is hitting him. Jason fucks forward hard once, twice, and then he’s coming with a long groan, spilling into his own pants. A dark wet spot spreads over the front of them, and Dick can just feel it through the thick fabric of his suit. Much more than that, he can smell it. There’s a thick, musky scent of alpha come in the air, and _oh fuck_ Jason’s definitely a full-grown alpha now, that _smell_ , holy _shit._

Jason’s panting, catching his breath, and Dick tugs him back in, pulling him towards his other breast, the one that’s still heavy with milk, just begging to be suckled from.

Jason latches back on immediately, and oh god, it’s so good. Jason gets hard again almost immediately, because rut, and starts up his grinding again. Jason keeps rubbing himself into Dick’s thigh, which is now wet from come, now while suckling onto Dick’s tit like his life depends on it, drinking his milk down hungrily.

Dick feels his head stretch back and his legs starts to slip open. His cock is so hard in his pants, and he just wants something to touch it, anything. He’s so, so wet. His cunt is aching and empty, and he wants to get fucked so bad. Wants somebody’s knot.

Oh, who is he kidding. He wants _Jason’s_ knot, wants the gorgeous baby alpha in his lap to pin him down and take him, and his cunt clenches at the thought. Jason comes again with another growl, louder this time, and it’s all Dick can do to bite his tongue to keep himself from begging for it.

By the third time Jason comes all over him, Dick’s teats are raw and sore from being sucked and bitten. He’s drained dry of milk, at least for right now, body unable to keep up with Jason’s demanding, greedy suckling. There’s a big damp spot on Dick’s suit now, his and Jason’s pants are both soaked through with Jason’s come, and it’s definitely gonna take some effort to get that scent out of the Nightwing suit.

Jason sits up in Dick’s lap and wipes the milk away from his mouth with the back of his hand. The milk should have soothed him, calmed him down, but if anything, he seems way deeper into rut than he was before they started. His scent’s so thick and heavy now that Dick can taste it on his tongue like burning spices and musk, and there’s a look of burning frustration and want in Jason’s eyes.

“It’s not enough,” Jason says. He’s angry, but Dick can see the tiniest glimmer of worry underneath it. Honestly, Dick’s starting to get worried too. “Dick, it’s not _working_.”

“Must be the pollen,” Dick says. Fuck. Maybe they should have tried to get back to the batcave after all, tried to fix up some kind of antidote.

Jason lets out a growl of frustration. “Ivy fuckin sucks.”

Dick lets out a little laugh, even if it comes out slightly strained. “Yeah, she does.” Dick shifts a bit on the couch, trying to get comfortable despite the weight of Jason in his lap and the whole situation in his pants.

Jason leans forward again, pressing his bare chest against Dick’s and grabbing onto the arm of the couch behind him. He nuzzles into the crook of Dick’s neck, and Dick tightens his arms around Jason’s back, pulling him into a close hug, pressing them together hard. Jason’s cock is already erect again, despite the three orgasms and the heavy dose of omega milk, and it’s pushing into the side of Dick’s stomach. Jason’s thigh pushes in between Dick’s legs, finally making contact with Dick’s cock, his dripping cunt, and Dick gasps, shivering from the sensation. He’s almost dizzy, head full of Jason’s scent, drunk on pheromones and the feeling of Jason’s skin.

“Dick,” Jason mumbles into his ear, rubbing his nose into his shoulder, tugging the collar of his suit back so he can press his mouth to Dick’s skin. He licks Dick’s shoulder, up against that muscle where his shoulder meets his neck, tasting him. Dick clutches at Jason, feeling the way his head tilts back even further, yielding to Jason’s mouth. “Dick, please.” Jason’s voice is full of alpha gravel, full of tension, and it’s almost like he’s begging, inching closer to desperation.

Dick finds his voice, even if it comes out entirely too high, dangerously close to an omega whine. “Please what? What do you need, little wing?” _Because I’ll give it to you, whatever it is_ , Dick doesn’t say.

Jason licks him again, then nuzzles his head against Dick’s. He leans in close to speak directly into Dick’s ear. “Please, Dick. Lemme fuck you.”

Dick makes a high-pitched noise, even as he tries to choke it off. “You sure? Jay, you’re rutting. It’s just. I mean, you’re not.” Jason moves in his lap then, shifting against Dick’s cock as he licks up against Dick’s neck, and Dick shudders.

Jason pulls back enough so he can look Dick in the eyes, and Jason’s face is wild. “Course I’m fuckin sure.”

There’s another sharp spike of alpha pheromones from Jason, and it makes Dick’s head fog up completely. The whine escapes Dick’s throat this time, high and needy, filling the air between them. Dick barely realizes what he’s doing before he throws his head back as far as he can, so overtaken by the need to yield to Jason’s teeth, leaving his throat open and exposed for the alpha above him. It’s a clear invitation, opening himself up for Jason’s bite.

Jason lets out a growl, a real, low alpha’s growl that Dick’s never heard from him before, and then he’s pouncing, yanking Dick’s high collar away and holding it in one tight fist, his mouth on Dick’s skin, digging his teeth deep into Dick’s neck. At the sharp shock, Dick’s body goes completely limp, boneless and pliant for the alpha who’s got him by the throat. Dick’s gasping for air, breathing heavy, as Jason bites down harder and harder, painful and perfect. It’s not going to be permanent or anything- it takes much more than one rut for a bite to really stick around- but it’s definitely going to leave a bruise in the morning.

Dick grabs Jason by the hair and tugs his head upwards, bringing their mouths together in a fierce, hungry kiss. Jason’s all teeth and tongue, claiming and rough, and it’s fucking perfect. Dick isn’t bothering to force his hips still anymore, grinding up against Jason in little circles, feeling Jason’s cock right up against his cunt as Jason grinds right back down on him. Dick’s whimpering into Jason’s mouth as their bodies move together, hot and heavy.

Dick grabs the waistband of Jason’s sweatpants and tugs, and Jason scrambles to help him, sitting up so he can pull off the ruined, cum-soaked fabric and toss it to the ground. As he does that, Dick hurries to open the catches on his suit, pulling the flap open to free his cock, which is painfully hard and dripping precome, exposing his dripping wet folds to the air. Without any scent-blocking fabric in the way, the whole room fills up with the tangy taste of omega slick, and Dick can see the way it makes Jason shudder.

Dick fumbles with his pockets, but finally he finds what he’s looking for, pulls out a condom and hands it to Jason.

Jason raises an eyebrow. “You keep condoms in your fuckin suit?” Even as he snarks at Dick, he’s ripping it open, rolling it onto his cock. Dick was right about it feeling big- Jason’s cock is thick and fat even for an alpha, and the sight of it makes Dick’s mouth water.

“In case of emergencies,” Dick quips back. “Gotta be prepared for anything.” Jason rolls his eyes at him, and Dick grins, reaching forward and pulling Jason into a deep, filthy kiss, licking into his mouth and savoring the way Jason bites at his lips. Dick leans back, lying down on the couch and bringing Jason with him, his legs falling open and Jason naturally settling between them.

Jason rocks forward, once, twice, his cock sliding against the wet folds of Dick’s cunt. And then his cock finds its mark, the tip poking its way into Dick’s entrance. Jason bucks forward, and just like that, he’s pushing deep into Dick’s cunt with one long stroke, burying himself inside. Dick cries out at the sensation of suddenly being so full, stretched wide around Jason’s cock, his poor, aching cunt finally getting what it needs.

Jason gasps, and his scent wavers with uncertainty underneath the blanket of pheromones.

Dick strokes his back, soothing, and gives him another kiss. “Shh, it’s okay, little wing. Feels good, don’t worry.”

Jason lets out a deep rumble at that, the sound starting low in his chest and vibrating outward, making Dick’s whole body relax and feel warm and safe with his alpha. (Well, not _his_ alpha. Jason. _An_ alpha. Anyway.) Jason’s hips buck forward again, jerking sharply. Dick rolls his hips smoothly, deliberately, fucking up towards Jason.

“You can move, Jay,” Dick says, but it comes out high and soft, almost a whimper or a plea.

That must have been what Jason was waiting for, because he starts to move then. Slowly at first, experimentally, like he’s trying to figure it out. But quickly, he speeds up, starts fucking hard like he was against Dick’s leg earlier, driven by rut to desperately chase his release.

“Fuckin hell,” Jason breathes out, rough and hoarse. “Fuck, you feel so fuckin good, oh _fuck_.”

Jason really starts to pound into him then, digging his knees into the couch for leverage. He’s getting the hang of it now, figuring out how to make himself feel good, and Dick hangs on for the ride, loving the frenzied way Jason fucks into him.

“God, you feel good,” Dick gasps out, clutching against Jason’s back, digging his nails in. “So good, Jay, just like that.”

Dick can feel the beginnings of Jason’s knot, now, starting to swell at the base of his cock. Dick wraps his legs around Jason’s back, digging his heels into Jason’s hips, keeping him buried deep inside, and grinds into it.

Jason growls, his hips starting to jerk forward erratically, and he leans down to bury his teeth in Dick’s neck again, biting down as he snaps forward. Dick lets out a whine, his legs pushing down hard on Jason as Jason’s knot gets bigger, swelling up as Jason gets close to coming.

“Dick,” Jason growls out, barely forming words at this point. “Dick, _fuck._ ” He lets out a low, rumbling, possessive alpha growl, and just like that, he’s coming, shoving his hips forward to get as deep as he can and then going still but for the twitches of his cock. Jason’s knot blows wide inside of Dick’s cunt, stretching him open, pressing hard into all the right spots. It’s too much, too fucking good, and Dick follows fast, tossing his head back and whining loudly as he comes, his cunt clenching down over and over again on Jason’s big fat knot, his cock twitching between them and letting out a little spurt of omega come that splashes onto both their bellies.

Dick shudders through his orgasm and then goes limp, lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling, heart pounding, breathing heavy, letting the afterglow wash over him. Above him, Jason comes down to lie on top of him, resting his head on Dick’s shoulder. Jason’s hot and sweaty and he weighs down heavy on Dick’s chest. His scent still stinks of rut, but it’s lost that tinge of desperation now.

“Fuck,” Jason mutters into Dick’s shoulder, and Dick laughs.

“Yeah, I think that about covers it,” Dick says, reaching up to pet the back of Jason’s head, running his fingers through his hair. “Probably not how you pictured popping your first knot, huh.”

“Right. Uh. Probably not,” Jason says after a second. He shifts a bit, finding a comfortable place to rest on top of Dick. It makes his knot tug a bit inside of Dick’s cunt, sending pleasant little aftershocks through him.

They settle in, both worn out from their long night, starting to come down. This might have been more comfortable in the bed, but there’s no chance of moving now, not when they’re gonna be tied for a while.

Dick keeps petting Jason’s hair. That, at least, is familiar. “Get some sleep, little wing,” Dick says softly. “You’re gonna need it.”

Jason nods. He starts to speak, then hesitates. “Uh, Dick? You, uh. You good?”

Dick wraps Jason in a tight hug and gives a little lick to his neck. “Yeah, Jay. I’m good.” Jason lets out a little breath at that, and it tugs at Dick’s heart. “Are _you_ okay?”

Jason nods again, head moving against Dick’s shoulder. That’ll have to do, Dick supposes.

Maybe it should be uncomfortable, sleeping on an old couch in a crappy safehouse, with Jason stuck on top of him, still partially in his now quite sticky uniform. But for whatever reason, it’s easy to fall asleep like this, and Dick dozes off more content and relaxed than he’s been in months.

**…**

Dick’s awoken by the sensation of being fucked.

It’s one of his favorite ways to wake up, honestly. But this time it takes him a few seconds to remember where he is and what’s happening, why there’s an alpha on top of him and why does he look so much like Jason-

Right. Jason. Sex pollen. First rut. Right.

They’re still chest-to-chest, like they were when Dick fell asleep. He can feel Jason rutting into him, rocking their hips together, his knot having gone down so now he can thrust again. His rut-scent has gone back up- not nearly as bad as it had been, when the pollen was still fresh, but still very much an alpha in rut. Dick’s a bit of a mess, covered in come and sweat from earlier, still in his Nightwing suit with just his chest exposed and the fabric tugged aside to let Jason inside his cunt. He can feel his breasts have swollen back up again, heavy with milk and tender where Jason’s lying on them, and there’s a little trickle of milk dripping between them.

Dick goes to sit up, pushing at Jason’s shoulder. Jason growls and pushes back, slamming Dick back down onto the couch.

Dick inhales sharply at the sudden shove. His instincts say to go still, let the alpha keep fucking him, stay where he’s been put, and Dick takes a deep breath, feeling that urge wash over him.

But this would really be more comfortable in a bed.

“Jay, bedroom,” Dick manages to get out.

Jason stops moving and sits up, looking embarrassed. “Right. Fuck, sorry.”

Dick grins up at him. “Knothead alpha,” Dick teases. “Thinking with the wrong head.”

Jason snorts. “Yeah, yeah, alright.” He slides out of Dick. The loss doesn’t feel good, honestly, and there’s a part of Dick that wants to push Jason’s cock right back in. But they’re on a mission for the comfy bed, and that wins out. Jason tugs the used condom off, chucking it in the trash, and Dick finally strips out of his suit and leaves it on the floor, joining Jason in blissful, comfortable nudity.

They make it into the bedroom, and Dick jumps onto the bed. He grabs some more condoms out of the nightstand and hands a fresh one to Jason, who starts taking care of that, while Dick starts taking care of settling himself against the pillows. Jason crawls in next to him, and Dick grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss, loving the way he tastes, like rut and alpha and _Jason_.

Jason’s hand comes up to Dick’s breast, sliding underneath, feeling the weight of it, and Dick lets out a moan into Jason’s mouth at the feeling, his chest tender and swollen.

“Fuck, these’re heavy,” Jason mumbles.

“Yeah, well, my packmate started rutting like it was a sudden death round,” Dick says. “And I’m cursed with an extremely good rack.”

Jason snorts out a laugh at that, and Dick grins, tugging Jason down towards him. Jason slips his cock back into Dick’s cunt, as easy as breathing, and wraps his mouth around Dick’s teat again.

Dick lets out a little whimper of pleasure as Jason bites down sharply, laving his tongue over Dick’s sensitive nipples and lapping up the milk that come out. Jason starts to move, fucking into Dick’s cunt, and he starts to really suckle with purpose, drinking Dick’s milk down like he’s starved for it.

It feels impossibly good, getting fucked while Jason nurses at his teats, filling him up so perfectly while feeling the sweet rush of his milk letting down. Dick gives another little cry, tangling a hand in Jason’s hair, pushing his head down onto his chest.

“Fuck, yes,” Dick gasps. “So good, oh my god, just like that, oh god, _Jay_.”

Jason lets out a little growl around Dick’s tit and starts fucking harder. Dick lets himself be rocked through the rhythm of it, lost to anything but the sensations, whimpering and crying as he gets pounded hard and drained dry of his milk, Jason’s lips and teeth and tongue so much but so good on Dick’s poor tender tits.

Jason doesn’t pull off of his latch when he comes, just clamps down harder, making Dick give a little whine as his knot sticks again and Jason rocks a few more times before his hips go still. He just keeps suckling, and it’s almost too much, but it feels so damn good.

Dick lies there through the tie, cunt occasionally clenching down on Jason’s fat knot, idly stroking Jason’s back as Jason nurses, draining first one tit dry, then the other.

Eventually, Jason finishes and pulls off of Dick’s tit with a wet _pop_. There’s a little smear of milk around his mouth, and a hazy, milk-drunk look in his eyes. Looks like the milk’s finally kicking in, able to do its job now that the pollen’s worn off, soothing Jason’s rut and helping him relax.

Dick smiles up at him, reaching up to wipe the milk away with his thumb. “Better?”

“So much better,” Jason rasps out. He rocks his hips, his knot having mostly gone down now, so he’s able to move his cock inside of Dick.

Dick shudders at the sensation and grabs at Jason, moving his hips up to meet him. Jason’s scent is full of happy-alpha now, pleased and protective, but it’s still full of heavy, spicy, musky rut. The bed smells like alpha come and omega milk and it makes Dick’s head spin, caught up in euphoria.

“More,” Dick says, grabbing at Jason’s back and pushing them together, and Jason starts moving again with a low growl. He slams hard into him and Dick whimpers and goes still, letting himself be fucked, floating away on a wave of pleasure and pheromones.

Jason fucks hard and fast, like he’s desperate for it, rutting hard. Dick lets out a pleased little noise, and Jason comes hard.

“Dick,” Jason growls out. “ _Fuck_.”

And then they’re tied again, and fuck, that feels good. Dick feels so full, and god, it’s crazy that Jason’s knot is so huge already at his age, but Dick's certainly not complaining. Dick’s still floating a bit, hazy and happy, wrapped in the arms of a strong rutting alpha. He licks at Jason’s neck, puppyish and sweet, and Jason licks back, a broad stripe down his throat. Dick squeezes down hard on Jason’s knot and Jason shudders over him.

“Fucking hell, Dick,” Jason says weakly.

Dick’s rocking his hips, grinding into Jason’s knot. It’s starting to go down, but it’s still a bit too big to really be able to move much.

“Lil’ wing,” Dick mumbles out, catching Jason in another kiss. “Fuck me.”

Jason lets out a groan. He moves his hips, grinding his cock inside Dick’s cunt. He starts tugging experimentally at it, testing the give, and it makes Dick whimper, little high-pitched, frantic noises.

“Fuck me,” Dick gasps. “Need you to fuck me, need you to mount me, please, please _alpha_ -”

Jason positively snarls and pulls his knot out of Dick’s cunt with a devastating, overwhelming popping feeling that makes Dick cry out helplessly. Jason’s already grabbing at his shoulder, moving to roll him over, and Dick scrambles to obey, getting on his knees and dropping down to his elbows, pushing his cunt up in the air and presenting.

Jason growls, dark and low and pure alpha, and he immediately shoves his cock into Dick's cunt, mounting him. God, it does feel better this way, Dick thinks hazily. He can feel the warmth and friction of Jason's skin as he fucks into him, absolutely wrecking him, and every stroke slides against that spot inside of Dick’s cunt, making his cock twitch and leak where it’s hanging between his legs.

"Please alpha," Dick whimpers into the mattress, his body forced into it with every deep, hard thrust. "Breed me."

The noise that comes out of Jason’s throat is like something wild, a feral, snarling, claiming growl. Dick wouldn’t have thought it possible, but Jason’s scent spikes even harder, full of arousal and possessive alpha.

“So good,” Jason growls out from behind him, and Dick lets out a cry, nodding his agreement into the bed as Jason takes him hard. “So good, omega, _fuck_.”

Jason’s knot blows wide again and Jason slams into him, burying his cock deep and coming with a rich, deep growl. Dick can feel Jason’s come dripping down the back of his thighs, where it’s leaking out of the condom and getting all over both of them.

Dick’s almost shaking, so hard he might cry, squeezing down on Jason’s delicious, fat knot. “Please, alpha,” Dick begs. “Please, Jay,” and he hardly knows what he’s begging for, but then Jason’s burying his teeth in Dick’s neck. He bites down hard on the soft flesh, grinding his hips forward, rubbing his huge knot right into that sweet, delicious spot, and Dick’s coming with a scream. Dick’s cock twitches in the air beneath him, painting come all over the bed, and Dick clenches down on Jason’s knot over and over as the orgasm washes over him.

They stay like that for a long time, Jason’s teeth sunk deep into Dick’s neck, and his cock buried deep inside Dick’s cunt.

**…**

The rest of Jason’s rut is a bit of a blur. Dick remembers bits and pieces. Jason pinning him down and suckling at his tits again, draining them dry over and over. Dick in Jason’s lap, sat directly on his cock, riding him hard. Jason’s teeth, biting into his neck and shoulders. The sweet feeling of being knotted, over and over and over. The way Jason’s arms feel, wrapped around him as they sleep, tied together and cuddling close. The way Jason smells, still rut-heavy and thick with arousal, but still something uniquely Jason and the sweet smell of contentment. The memories might be a bit hazy, but they’re all wonderful.

But eventually, Dick wakes up in an empty bed.

There’s still a lingering smell of sex and rut, but it’s not so feverish or immediate. The rut’s broken, then. Dick gets up and makes his way into the living room.

He finds Jason, hair still wet from a recent shower, tugging on a set of clothes and bundling up his uniform.

“Hey,” Dick says. His voice comes out early-morning hoarse. Jason turns to look at him, and Dick remembers he’s still naked. Not only that, he still hasn’t cleaned up the milk and come all over his skin from the past couple of days. He feels a sudden urge to cover himself.

“Hey,” Jason says.

There’s a brief, awkward pause. They both just- look at each other, and Dick wishes he could pick up anything in Jason’s scent besides a faint embarrassment.

“I called Alfred to come pick me up,” Jason says finally.

“Right,” Dick says. “I’ll just.” He gestures vaguely. “Uh. I’m gonna go hop in the shower.”

Jason nods, and Dick does just that.

Alfred shows up while Dick’s still standing under the hot water, and Jason shouts through the bathroom door that he’s headed out. Dick yells back an acknowledgement, and then Jason’s gone.

Dick gets out of the shower and wraps himself in a towel, leaning against the bathroom sink, closing his eyes. That really did happen, then. He just spent two days getting rutted by Jason, of all people. It’s definitely not what he was expecting when he showed up in Gotham to help out.

Dick shakes his head as if to clear it, and heads back to the bedroom to find some clean pants, then gather up all his stuff so he can head out. He needs to get back to Blüdhaven.

**…**

The next few months are a bit weird. But not, like, world-ending, all-hell-breaking-loose, chaos-descending-from-the-sky levels of weird. Just like, awkward weird. Dick’s been a masked vigilante since he was ten and he’s personal friends with at least four aliens. He can handle a little awkward weird.

Dick and Jason are fine. A little tense, maybe. It’s strange, going back to being someone’s friend and occasional partner-in-vigilantism once you know what they look like when they’re deep in rut and coming so hard they forget their own name, Dick thinks idly. But he’s nothing if not a goddamn professional, which is why one night finds Nightwing once again on a Gotham rooftop, looking out over the skyline. Batman’s crouched on one of the gargoyles, and Robin’s perched on the half-wall, ready to spring into action.

The more things change.

It’s not a difficult night, or anything. Dick’s there to provide backup, but they barely need it. Jason runs roofs and punches goons so handily that Dick can’t help but be proud of him.

It would just be another night, one of hundreds.

Except that Dick’s been feeling just a little bit lightheaded lately. A wave of dizziness hits him just as he’s going into a flip, and then he’s falling into open air, headed for the streets below. He’s falling, and there’s screaming, and he’s _falling_ -

And then he’s flying again, as the full weight of Bruce in all his armor slams into him from behind. They go careening through the air, Batman’s cape fluttering behind them. It’s all Dick can do to hang on, still overwhelmingly dizzy and nauseous, until Bruce sets them down on a rooftop and Dick can stagger away.

Robin swings over and lands lightly next to them.

“What the fuck was that?” Jason sounds shaken, and honestly, so is Dick.

“Language,” Bruce says automatically, but his voice is even more rough than usual. There’s a twitch in his jaw that means if he was anyone else, he’d be losing it.

“Dunno,” Dick answers. His voice isn’t nearly as steady as it should be, his heart still racing. “Just. Lost my footing, I guess.”

Their eyes are hidden behind whiteout lenses, but Dick can just tell that Bruce and Jason are both giving him looks of utter disbelief. Which is fair enough. When has Dick ever in his life just lost his footing? He’s a much better flier than that, always has been.

Bruce doesn’t say anything, but he does summon the Batmobile. Dick sighs dramatically, but for once in his life doesn’t fight it too hard and lets himself get sent back to the cave. His heart is still pounding in his ears, and vaguely he’s aware of his fingers shaking.

Alfred’s waiting for him, when he gets back. “You’re back early, Master Richard.”

“I fell off a roof.” Dick says it casually, but he doesn’t look at Alfred, staring off into the middle distance of the cave. He still feels entirely too shaky, and the dizziness hasn’t quite passed.

Alfred, god bless him, understands immediately. “Perhaps a cup of tea, then.”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

Dick gets changed out of his suit and heads up into Alfred’s kitchen. He has tea and cookies and lets Alfred fuss over him just a little, which is always just the best thing. But he makes sure to head out before Bruce and Jason make it home from patrol. Dick’s pretty sure Bruce will want to know what the fuck happened out there, and Dick really doesn’t feel like getting chewed out right now. Anyway, it’s probably nothing, just a cold or something. Dick will be fine in a few days.

**…**

It’s a couple days later when Dick comes home to find the box sitting on his kitchen counter.

It’s from Bruce, obviously. He’d known that from the clean black lines, even if there wasn’t a whisper of Bruce’s scent on it. So, clearly Bruce broke into his apartment while he was gone. God forbid the man leave a package on his doorstep like a normal person. Or even- crazy idea- actually wait till Dick was home and then hand it to him.

Dick sighs at Bruce’s dramatic bullshit, but he opens the box anyway.

It’s a pregnancy test.

Dick stares at it, uncomprehending, for a few seconds.

Of all the- why would he- what was Bruce _thinking_?

Dick doesn’t need a pregnancy test. He _doesn’t_.

Dick leaves the box where it is and goes about his night. He eats dinner, goes through his case files, gets ready for that night’s patrol. But still, he finds himself thinking about it.

God. It’s just like Bruce. No sense of boundaries. Jumping to ridiculous conclusions.

Okay, maybe Dick’s been kind of nauseous and dizzy, lately. But there could be lots of reasons for that. And it’s not like Dick’s got an alpha right now, anyway. There’s no reason to think he’s been pupped.

 _Bruce does have one of the best noses you’ve ever met, though_ , a little voice whispers in the back of Dick’s head. _And you actually have been with a rutting alpha recently, in case you’ve forgotten_.

Dick lets out a frustrated sigh, running one hand through his hair. He might as well just take the stupid test, just so he can stop worrying about it.

Thirty minutes later, Dick’s sitting on the cold bathroom tile, staring at two little blue lines. He keeps staring, as though if he does it long enough, the second line will go away.

It doesn’t.

Jason was right, Dick thinks dimly. Ivy really fuckin sucks.

**…**

A couple of weeks pass by before Dick makes it back to Gotham.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t avoiding it. Not like avoiding it will help at all, or change anything, but there’s a couple conversations Dick needs to have that he really wants to put off. Besides, Dick has a lot of thinking to do.

Eventually, though, Dick goes back to the manor.

He finds Jason in the library, stretched out in a lazy sprawl on one of the couches. His head’s tipped back on the armrest, and he’s holding a book up over his head with one hand. His scent’s a little tense, a little agitated, and it gives Dick pause.

“Hey, Jay.”

Jason turns to look at him, mildly surprised, then sits up. “Hey.”

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” Dick says, and Jason shrugs, waving him over. Dick comes to perch on the other armrest, and Jason angles himself to face him.

“Did I forget you were coming over?” Jason asks.

“No, this is a surprise,” Dick says. Jason raises one eyebrow, but Dick ignores it for now. “You alright?” Dick nods towards Jason and the obvious tension in his shoulders.

Jason sighs. “Yeah. I’ve just been fighting with Bruce. He keeps trying to bench me, says I’m getting too reckless.”

Dick nods. He knows how that goes. On the one hand, Jason’s a teenager and a newly-presented alpha, neither of which lend themselves to careful risk assessment. On the other hand, well. The other hand is a whole other can of worms, isn’t it.

“You know why he does it,” Dick says.

Jason gives him a look. “Cause he’s a control freak with a stick up his ass the size of Texas?”

Dick snorts. “I mean, yeah, that.” He reaches a foot out and kicks Jason’s leg lightly. “And because he cares about you.”

Jason groans, flopping dramatically into the couch cushion and putting an arm over his eyes, still hanging onto the book, fingers stuck between the pages to keep his place. “Well he’s got a fuckin stupid way of showing it.”

Dick gives a little chuckle. “You’re not wrong.”

Jason pulls his arm away from his face and looks up at him. “What are you doing here, anyway?” Jason asks, tilting his head to the side, curiously. “Thought you were supposed to be in space.”

“Told the Titans to go without me,” Dick says. He takes a deep breath, bracing himself. Time to face the music. “You can’t really do space travel when you’re pregnant.”

Jason drops the book.

Dick flushes red, running a hand through his hair nervously. Jason looks stunned, as though someone’s hit him over the head with a two-by-four.

Dick waits.

“Is it-“ Jason starts, then cuts himself off. “I mean, the pup, is it.”

Dick nods. “It’s not anybody else’s.”

There’s a spike in Jason’s scent, then. A fierce wave of possessiveness rolls off of him, nearly bowling Dick over.

“You’re keeping it,” Jason says. It’s not exactly a question, but Dick nods anyway.

“I want,” Dick starts, then hesitates, biting his lip.

“What do you want?” Jason asks. His voice has dropped low, starting to get all gravelly and alpha. It’s incredibly distracting, but Dick presses on.

“Want you to be involved,” Dick says softly. His hand comes up to his stomach automatically. He’s not quite starting to show yet, but he still feels the urge to set his hand there gently, protectively. “Want you to raise the pup with me.”

There’s a fierce growl rumbling out from Jason’s chest, loud and claiming, and it lasts for a good long while. “Jesus fuckin Christ, Dickie,” Jason rasps out when he’s able to find his words again. “Of fuckin course I’ll help you raise the pup. If you thought for a second I would ever leave my fuckin pup like that-”

Dick shakes his head quickly, of course he didn’t think that. Could never think that about Jason, who’s always fiercely protective of pups, always had a special contempt for deadbeat alphas. He worried, maybe, but he knew Jason would want to raise the pup.

“Of fuckin course I’ll take care of them,” Jason says, voice low and dark. “ _My_ pup.”

Dick shudders at the claiming phrase, and he can’t help the wave of _want_ that floods his scent in response. It makes Jason’s eyes go dark, pupils blowing wide, and Jason _growls_.

The sound hits Dick like a freight train, sending a rush of submission through him, and he’s moving before he’s even realized it. Dick slides forward off the armrest, dropping to his knees on the couch cushion like he can’t help but do otherwise. His head tips back to bare his throat, and a sharp, needy whine escapes like it’s getting ripped out of him. “Alpha,” Dick manages to choke out.

Jason’s on him in a split second, biting down on the soft expanse of Dick’s exposed neck, growling possessively and with a fierce, feral joy. Dick cries out at the feeling of Jason’s teeth, the sharp burst of pain feeling so good, so _right_.

“My omega,” Jason growls into Dick’s ear. “My omega, my pup.”

“Yes,” Dick breathes out. “All yours, your pup, oh god, Jay.”

Jason bites him again, hard enough to break the skin, and it’s like pure euphoria, being claimed by his alpha, the father of his pups.

“Gonna take such good care of them,” Jason rumbles out, one hand slipping under Dick’s shirt to gently caress his stomach, right over his womb. “Gonna take care of both of you. That’s a fuckin promise.”

There’s nothing Dick can say to that, besides to nuzzle his head into Jason’s shoulder and start purring softly, overwhelmed by Jason’s intensity, thrilled by his joy.

“Alpha,” Dick murmurs softly, nipping at Jason’s shoulder. In response, Jason hold him closer, wrapping him in his arms and licking soothingly over the bites he’s left on Dick’s neck.

“I’ve got you, Dickie,” Jason whispers. “I’ve got you.”

**…**

**Six months later**

Dick’s in the kitchen of his apartment in Blüdhaven, eating cereal out of a box, wearing nothing but a soft bathrobe.

He munches on it happily, leaning against the counter. Standing’s gotten a bit harder to do now that he’s so pregnant, his back protesting against the weight of his belly and his breasts, which are heavy with milk all the time now. But it’d be much harder to try sitting down at the kitchen table and then have to get up again on his own.

There’s a little twinge inside of him. One of the pups has woken up and started kicking again. Dick sets the cereal down and strokes his huge pregnant belly, smiling down at it. “Shhh,” Dick coos. “Hush, babies, settle down.” Dick glances at the clock over the stove. It’s past four in the morning. Jason should be getting back from patrol any minute now.

There’s another kick. “You’re gonna have a strong right hook, aren’t you,” Dick says, rubbing his belly soothingly. “Wouldn’t have expected anything different.” Dick closes up the cereal and starts making his way to the bedroom. “Time to settle down, pups,” Dick murmurs, slipping out of his robe and slowly easing himself into the bed. “Your daddy will be home soon.”

Sure enough, it’s only about twenty minutes later when there’s a familiar _click_ coming from the window.

Jason climbs through, shining red and gold in his Flamebird suit, and grins down at Dick. “Hey there, pretty bird. Didja miss me?”

Dick smiles back and reaches out to make grabby hands. Jason obliges, coming over to him and leaning down for a soft kiss. Jason towers over him now- he hit his growth spurt shortly after his sixteenth birthday and suddenly got way taller than Dick. “Course I did,” Dick says, smiling up at Jason. Jason gives him another grin and another kiss, then moves away to start stripping out of his gear and stowing it away.

“How’s the haven?”

Jason snorts, unclipping his belt and undoing the catches on his suit. “It’s a fuckin cesspool, Dickie. It’s worse’n Gotham.”

Dick just smiles. “I still think we can crack it.”

“Yeah, you would,” Jason says, but he’s grinning too. He sheds his armor and the undersuit, shimmies out of his underwear, chucking them away, then comes back over to the bed and crawls under the comforter next to Dick. Dick shifts to lean against Jason’s chest, and Jason’s arm comes to wrap around his shoulders.

“B sent some files over while you were gone,” Dick says. “I think we’ve got another lead on the cops here.”

“Well that’s good,” Jason says, stroking Dick’s shoulder with his thumb. “Are he and Alfie still comin over this weekend?”

“Yep,” Dick says, nuzzling into Jason and tucking himself closer. “Alfred’s bringing pot roast.”

“Fuckin brilliant,” Jason says, pulling Dick in towards him. “Hope he brings enough for me,” Jason teases.

Dick rolls his eyes and headbutts Jason’s chest lightly. “Hey now. Not my fault, I’m eating for three.”

Jason grins, and his scent fills with affection and happy, proud alpha. He brings his other hand around under the covers to stroke over Dick’s swollen belly, possessive and protective. “Yeah you are,” Jason says. “The babies behave while I was gone?”

“Mostly,” Dick says. “At least one of them kicks like a mule.”

Jason laughs softly, still rubbing at Dick’s belly softly. “Rowdy little pup. Takes after their mama, then.”

Dick smiles, shuffling in Jason’s arms. Jason’s hand trails upwards, sliding under one of Dick’s firm, heavy breasts.

“Oh, baby,” Jason croons. “You didn’t milk yourself while I was gone?” He rolls one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and a little bead of milk just starts to form at the tip of it.

Dick shakes his head, squirming slightly. “Wanted to wait for you.”

Jason lets out a pleased little rumble. “So good for me, pretty bird.” Jason shifts next to him, turning to the side and propping himself up on one hand. Jason tugs the blanket down over Dick’s tits, so he can lean down and lick up the drops of Dick’s milk that are escaping down his chest.

“So sweet,” Jason says, voice low and dark and full of alpha. “Such a good omega, making so much milk for our pups.”

Dick lets out a soft little whine, and Jason latches on, suckling at Dick’s teat while he massages Dick’s breast with one strong hand. Dick feels a familiar warmth spread through him and sighs with contentment. It feels even better now that he’s pregnant, like he’s gotten more sensitive, and he’s definitely making much more milk now. They stay like that for a long time as Jason licks and sucks at Dick’s tits. Dick rests one hand gently on Jason’s back, and lets out soft little moans whenever Jason bites him, tugging at Dick’s teats with his teeth, licking and laving and making Dick whimper.

By the time Jason switches sides, carefully crawling around him to avoid leaning on Dick’s stomach, Dick’s dripping wet from his alpha’s attention, his cunt hot and aching. Dick lets out a pitiful little whine and grabs Jason’s wrist, pulling it down between his legs.

Jason chuckles softly. “Oh, baby. Is someone feeling empty?”

Dick nods with a little whimper, spreading his legs and pushing his hips up toward Jason’s hand.

Jason gives another gentle laugh. “Okay, baby. You can be full now.” Jason pushes a finger into him and Dick whimpers with relief. Quickly, Jason adds two more, filling Dick’s cunt up nice and full. Dick gives a happy little purr, and Jason leans down to kiss him.

“Such a good omega,” Jason murmurs. “So needy for me.”

Jason sets to work on Dick’s other breast, squeezing and suckling and swallowing down all of Dick’s rich milk. He keeps his fingers deep inside Dick’s cunt while he nurses. Mostly, he just holds his hand there, but sometimes he rocks his fingers deeper, making Dick give a breathy little gasp.

Long before Jason’s finished with his tits, Dick is dripping slick all over Jason’s hand, rocking his hips in little motions like he’s begging to be fucked. Jason makes him wait until he’s quite finished, till he’s lapped up every last drop of sweet omega milk that Dick’s body has to offer.

Jason leans down to kiss him, and Dick can taste his own milk in Jason’s mouth. He licks it off Jason’s tongue, rich and sweet.

“So good,” Jason rumbles out between kisses. “Good omega.”

Jason’s praise warms Dick to his very core, makes him feel like he’s going to melt under his alpha’s touch, and Dick lets out a soft, high whine. “Please, alpha?” Dick begs. “Please, alpha, need you to fuck me. Need your cock, need your knot, alpha _please_.”

Jason gives a pleased growl. He kisses Dick once more, this time nipping at his lip, then moves to settle himself between Dick’s open legs. Jason slides his fingers out, slowly, carefully, then positions his cock right up against Dick’s entrance. Dick can feel it, hot and hard and so close, and he whines, bucking his hips up to try to get Jason to put it in.

“Yeah, pretty bird?” Jason moves away just as Dick tries to chase his cock and puts a hand on Dick’s shoulder to hold him still. “You want this?” He pushes forward ever so slightly, easing the very tip of his cock into Dick’s hole. Dick feels his cunt spasm, trying to pull Jason’s cock in.

“Yes, I want it,” Dick whines. “Want you to fuck me, want you to breed me, want it, alpha!”

Jason growls again and snaps forward, suddenly shoving his cock all the way into Dick’s cunt. Dick gives a helpless little cry. It feels so good, so big, so perfect.

“Oh I’ll breed you, baby,” Jason says, fucking into him roughly. He sets up a hard, fast pace, and Dick spreads his legs even wider, his head falling back on the pillow as he lies back and takes it. “You have any idea how good you look like this? Jesus Christ, Dickie, you’re fuckin _huge_. Got so big, all full of my pups. And you still want more, don’t you?”

Dick whimpers and nods. “More, please, alpha. Give me more pups.”

Jason snarls, pounding into him harder. “I’ll give you as many pups as you want, baby. Gonna keep you bred up nice and fat, full of my fuckin pups. Such a good little omega slut for me.”

“Please,” Dick begs. “Yes, alpha, please, _yes_.”

Jason groans and buries his cock deep inside Dick’s cunt. Dick can feel his knot start to form, swelling up big inside of Dick’s cunt, stretching him open. “Gonna give me such pretty pups, aren’t you, Dickie? Gonna be a good omega for me?”

Dick lets out a little cry, grinding desperately on Jason’s knot. “Yes, gonna be so good. Gonna give you as many pups as you want, Jay, promise.”

Jason growls, fierce and possessive, rocking his hips frantically. He’s so close, Dick can feel it.

“Give me your come,” Dick begs. “Please, alpha, give me your come, I want to feel it, want to feel you breed me, please-”

“Fuck,” Jason swears. “Fuck, Dick, omega, _yes_ -” and then Jason’s coming, his knot blowing out, getting absolutely huge. Dick can feel wave after wave of hot alpha come pulsing inside of him as Jason fills him up, gives him a nice huge load of hot wet come, trapping it all inside with his huge knot.

“Please, alpha?” Dick whines, grinding into Jason’s knot, rubbing it perfectly against that spot inside of him. “Please, Jay-”

Jason bends down so his mouth is right up against Dick’s ear, carefully propping himself up over Dick’s huge, swollen, pregnant belly.

“Come for me,” Jason growls right into his ear, before moving his head down and _biting_ , clamping down hard on Dick’s neck. Dick screams and obeys, his untouched cock twitching in the air as he comes all over his own big pregnant stomach.

“Good omega,” Jason purrs, a deep, low, alpha rumble. Dick gives a happy little omega noise in response, his eyes falling shut, heart still racing.

Gently, Jason rolls Dick over onto his side and comes behind to spoon him, so they can rest while they’re still tied together. One of Jason’s arms comes to rest protectively over Dick’s stomach, and Dick nuzzles into the mattress, snuggling close in Jason’s arms.

“Love you, Jay,” Dick mumbles sleepily into the pillow.

Jason presses a gentle kiss onto the top of Dick’s head, then another one onto his neck, over the bites. “Love you too, Dickiebird.”

Jason’s the best alpha he could have ever hoped for, Dick thinks drowsily. And Dick drifts off to sleep like that- resting his heavy pregnant belly on the bed, Jason’s cock knotted deeply inside his cunt, safe and warm and protected in the arms of his alpha, and perfectly, blissfully content.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Kinkmas, everybody!! If you enjoyed, please let me know in comments!


End file.
